


Green-Eyed Cat (Get Out of His Way)

by Krissielee



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you jealous of the dog?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Cat (Get Out of His Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of [LunarNightshade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarNightshade). 
> 
> Prompt from [Elletromil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil): Harry coming home to Eggsy watching tv while petting JB on his lap and pushing JB away because he wants Eggsy to be playing in his hair instead.

It had been a rough mission. Harry hated when missions didn’t go well; in this line of business “not going well” meant innocent people died. He supposed it could have been worse; at least these bystanders were the ones betting on the fights.

At least he’d gotten the kids out before any more were harmed, and the fucker running it all had his brains splattered across the cement.

But he was ready to be home, shoes off and Eggsy’s arms around him. He needed to decompress.

He was mildly disappointed, then, when he did arrive home, and Eggsy was there with JB in his lap, getting pet so softly that the mutt was asleep and snoring.

Harry was not a man to pout, but he could feel his lips curling a bit with jealousy. Jealous over a fucking dog.

Well, Harry was nothing if not damn good at reaching his desired outcome—not many people could claim as many successful missions as him, and fewer still could gloat about surviving a bullet to the head—and he refused to stand for this indignation. Eggsy smiled at him when he came in, stretching for a soft kiss before turning back to the telly.

Harry took a seat on the couch, slumping down, leaning till his head touched Eggsy’s shoulder. Eggsy smiled, his cheek pressed to Harry’s hair, but he didn’t take the hint.

Fine. It wasn’t going to be easy. Harry could work with that. He worked his arms around Eggsy, cheek slipping down so it was against his partner’s chest, slowly inching down. He quashed the desire to just shove JB out of the way, but he really hoped he woke up and got out of the way before he _did_ shove him to the floor.

“Babe, you’re going to wake JB,” Eggsy murmured, and Harry scoffed.

“Good. He’s in my spot.”

Eggsy snorted. “Are you jealous of the dog?” he teased, laughing just enough that JB did wake up, snuffling and grumbling before jumping off Eggsy’s lap, leaving Harry free to rest his head there. Eggsy’s hands moved to play in his hair, and he didn’t ask questions about the mission. Slowly, the tension seeped out of the man, cared for as he was in his partner’s arms.

Harry would talk.

Later.


End file.
